


Silver Lining

by yodepalma



Series: fma ship weeks 2016 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy/Ed Week day 3: Silver Lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> The story I had planned to write for this day _still_ isn't finished...so I wrote a little instead. Which will more or less be the theme for the rest of the week, assuming I finish all the drabbles I plan to write those days. Wee~

“If you ever do something that fucking stupid again, I’m going to kill you,” was the first thing Ed said to him when he woke up. His voice was hoarse and he looked like he’d been crying for hours, but at least he was talking to Roy again. At least Roy was still alive for Ed _to_ talk to him again. What had they been arguing about anyway? Probably something ridiculous. It always was.

“That seems rather counterproductive,” Roy said, wincing at how raspy his voice was, but not bothering to look for something to fix it. He knew the aftereffects of smoke inhalation well enough by now. “Given all the times you’ve saved it.”

“Don’t fucking try to talk your way out of it,” Ed growled. His free hand briefly caressed the side of Roy’s face and he leaned into it, closing his eyes and cherishing the touch. Ed didn’t usually show affection in public, too aware of the way their relationship reflected on Roy’s reputation, and Roy never took any of these moments for granted. Ed’s fingers stilled, but didn’t move away, and he finished in a choked voice, “Oughta just do it now.”

Roy hummed a short note of content. “The building shouldn’t have been that unsound yet,” he explained. “Must’ve been structural damage. We really need to do something about that.”

Ed snorted. “Damned workaholic. I’m not letting you do work from your hospital bed—don’t give me that fucking look! Hawkeye isn’t bringing any papers in here!”

Roy turned his head slightly to kiss Ed’s palm. “I’ll leave the task of stopping her up to you.”

“Coward,” Ed admonished, but his voice had turned fond. He followed it up by leaning forward to kiss Roy gently on the lips. “I love you. Even when you’re annoying the hell out of me and I want to beat your head into a wall. You know that, right?”

“I know, beautiful,” Roy said, squeezing Ed’s hand. His eyes drifted closed again; between his injuries and the drugs, he was bound to fall asleep soon. Ed’s fingers carding his hair into place wasn’t helping at all. “I love you too.”


End file.
